hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Viva La Fegel
Viva La Fegel is the reality-based parody of FegeleintheLostTapes, featuring Hermann Fegelein and his crew, Günsche, Burgdorf, Jodl, Keitel, and Krebs. So far five episodes have been made in total, with a long pause between episodes 2 and 3, and the last of which uploaded on October 2014. It is partly based on MTV shows Viva La Bam and Jackass. As of August 2015, the whole series has gathered almost 450,000 views. Despite this, no award is known to be bestowed upon the series. Viva La Fegel This parody featured many acts like: *Hitler was waken up in his sleep by a vuvuzela P.I.S.S.E.D *Traudl was knocked out from the door by a pop-up punch *Hitler's genitals were bitten off by Eva, when she was giving him a fellatio *Hitler was squashed by a piano Songs used: * 'Triumph By Fire' by Exmortus * 'Angel Of Death' by Slayer * 'King Of Rock And Roll' by Daniel Lioneye * 'Amanda By Night' Soundtrack The parody received over 57,000 views as of the month of October 2012 and won the Reich Awards as Best Film. Viva La Fegel 2 ;VIVA LA FEGEL 2 HAS BEEN REUPLOADED ON 30 MARCH 2013. Round two features more acts, some of which unfortunately failed: *Günsche pulled a "FUS RO DAH!" on Hitler *Fegelein replaces Hitler's Tylenol with a super type of v-i-a-g-r-a (spelling it correctly triggers the spam filter) **This one failed, and Hitler had a splendid time with Eva. *Fegelein censors Hitler's dirty words *Günsche was given the Chaos Emeralds from the Sonic The Hedgehog video game series by Fegelein from his inter-dimensional travels and goes Super Sonic. *The classic 'thumbtack on the chair' Songs used: *'Sons of Skyrim' *'King Of Rock And Roll' by Daniel Lioneye *'Dawgs Out Here' by Reginald Wilson *'La Cucaracha' *Sesame Street Theme *'Super Sonic' in Sonic Colors The parody received nearly 49,000 views as of the month of October 2012. Viva La Fegel 3 The third installment features somewhat less ownage towards Hitler, but impressive nonetheless: *Hitler got an anvil dropped on his head *Hitler got burned by invisible firecrackers while taking a shower with Günsche *Fegelein hosted a Yo Momma contest *Fegelein gets the Hitler Youths to drill a hole on the floor which Hitler later falls into *Fegelein used portals (the video game one) to redirect Hogl's bullets towards Hitler, who ordered Fegelein's execution in the first place. Günsche then asks Hitler if he wants some Band-Aids. Songs used: *'King Of Rock And Roll' by Daniel Lioneye *'Happy Material' from Mahou Sensei Negima - used to distract Hitler from the drilling sounds made by the Hitler Youths. Viva La Fegel 4 Hitler takes his shot at committing an antic in this episode, which obviously backfired: *Günsche was given an irritating dubstep voice *Hitler tries to use a shrink ray to battle Fegelein, but it ends up shrinking his head. He still blames Fegelein for it. *Fegelein nabbed several tarot cards from the Persona franchise to create summons to harrass the bunker, and later gave some to the Allies Songs used: *"King of Rock and Roll" by Daniel Lioneye *"Bangarang" by Skrillex *"Baby Got Back" by Sir Mix-a-Lot *"I'm a Scatman" by Scatman John *"Mass Destruction" from Persona 3 *"Traumerei" from Persona 4 Viva La Fegel 5 And Fegelein's still at it, having some nasty tricks up his sleeve: *Fegelein fed Hitler explosive muffins with lots of pepper *Speer installed several security cameras on the bunker for Hitler, but he was working with Fegelein the whole time, who put in a Foxy animatronic to get to Hitler. Songs used: *"King of Rock and Roll" by Daniel Lioneye *"Satomi Tadashi Pharmacy" from Persona 2: Innocent Sin *"Taking Out the Railgun" from Medal of Honor *"Boom Boom Boom Boom" by Vengaboys Trivia *Deltaforce62 obtained permission from FegeleintheLostTapes to use parts of the Viva La Fegel. While FLT was OK with using his intro on another video, it wasn't well received by the community, perhaps due to the parody's subject matter being a teen drama. *Himmler's speech type changes in the second episode, where he had a more gangsta-like speech type. This was reversed in episode 4 when Himmler said the gag got stale "several episodes ago". **Himmler is not present in the third episode. *The time span between the second and third episode is, as noted by Hitler himself, almost a year. This is due to FLT's commitment with the development of the Fegaman video game, which ended up taking a bulk of his time. *The second episode was removed due to a copyright claim by Sony Music Entertainment (SME). It was reuploaded and re-edited on March 30, 2013. *Pikachu53 Downfall Parodies made a sixth episode, 2 months after FtLT released the fifth one. Whether this is endorsed by FtLT is unknown. External links *Viva La Fegel *Viva La Fegel 2 *Viva La Fegel 3 *Viva La Fegel 4 *Viva La Fegel 5 Category:Individual Series